realmoflegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Passive Ingredients
Blueberries Type: Passive, Water Alchemy Rank: 2 Effect 1 (Water): Heals 2 Sp. Effect 2 (Passive): Heals +2 Hp Blueberries are small sweet berries, that usually grow on vines. Bananas Type: Passive, Lightning Alchemy Rank: 2 Effect 1 (Lightning): Heals Confusion Effect 2 (Passive): Heals +2 Hp A Tropical fruit found in Arid type climates and can range from green to yellow, and even brown, usually grows in bunches. Carrots Type: Passive, Earth Alchemy Rank: 4 Effect 1 (Earth): Heals Blindness Effect 2 (Passive): Heals 1 Sp Grows in the ground, and sprouts upward, these vegetables are crunchy, and great for making juice. Starfruit Type: Passive, Dark Alchemy Rank: 10 Effect 1 (Dark): Heals Mp instead of Hp but the roll result is halved (rounded down) Effect 2 (Passive): Heals +4 Mp A little bit sour, and shaped like a oval melon with a star pattern. Usually grows in tropical areas. Onions Type: Passive, Fire Alchemy Rank: 10 Effect 1 (Fire): Heals Sp instead of Hp, but the roll result is halved (rounded down) Effect 2 (Passive): Heals +4 Sp A little spicy, but still great to blend into some vegetable juices, grows with green onions above them, and usually grows quickly. Corn Type: Passive, Wind Alchemy Rank: 4 Effect 1 (Wind): Heals Slow Effect 2 (Passive): Heals +3 Hp Grows in warm and temperate climates, and comes in husks. Usually grows in massive fields, it is unlikely to find a few corn stalks. Apricots Type: Passive, Light Alchemy Rank: 9 Effect 1 (Light): Heals 1 Target Status Effect) Effect 2 (Passive): Heals +8 Hp A small fruit found on trees, usually with a pit inside. Apricots are very good when dried, or ate alone, but can make excellent juices. Snow Peas Type: Passive, Ice Alchemy Rank: 8 Effect 1 (Ice): Heals Silence Effect 2 (Passive): Heals +4 Hp Winter variety peas are usually crisp and flat. They grow on vines in colder areas, even with little sun light. Rhubarb Type: Passive, Wind, Lightning, Earth Alchemy Rank: 12 Effect 1 (Wind): Heals +8 Mp Effect 2(Lightning): Grants Immunity to Stun for 1 Round. Effect 3 (Earth): Heals Paralyze The leaves of this fruit type plant, is poisonous, however the plant it self is good for pies, and other assorted things. Rhubarb is red, stick like, and has a very sour taste. Plums Type: Passive, Lightning, Water, Dark Alchemy Rank: 10 Effect 1 (Wind): Grants +2 Dodge for 3 rounds. Effect 2(Lightning): Heals +10 Hp Effect 3 (Same Effect): Target is Hasted for 3 rounds. Deep purple, sweet and juicy, plums grown on trees in the warmer version of a temperate climate. Watermelon Type: Passive, Water, Earth, Ice Alchemy Rank: 12 Effect 1(Water): Heals +10 Hp Effect 2(Wind): Grants +2 Range Strike for 3 Rounds Effect 3 (Ice): Grants +2 Mental Endurance for 3 rounds A large melon usually full of seeds, and water. Watermelons grown on vines in most temperate areas Tomatoes Type: Passive, Fire, Water, Light Alchemy Rank: 8 Effect 1 (Fire): Grants +2 Strike for 3 rounds Effect 2 (Light): Heals +10 Hp Effect 3 (Water): Heals +3 Hp Red and Juicy, tomatoes are usually found on large plants that have a distinct smell. They are very good to make soup and juice from. Radishes Type: Passive, Earth, Ice, Dark Alchemy Rank: 13 Effect 1(Earth): Grants +4 Defense Effect 2(Ice): Heals +12 Hp A red vegetable that grows underground like beets, carrots, and onions. Radishes have very crisp flavor. Snow Cabbage Type: Passive, Ice, Wind, Water Alchemy Rank: 10 Effect 1(Ice): Grants +4 Damage Effect 2(Wind): Heals +9 Sp A White colored Cabbage that grows in winter areas. It creates a head, before then the cabbage is to young to use. Sunflower Seeds Type: Passive, Light, Wind, Lightning Alchemy Rank: 15 Effect 1(Wind): Grants +4 Tactical Edge Effect 2 (Light): Grants Regeneration 3/Round Effect 3 (Add Salt): Heals +7 Hp Effect 4 (Lightning): Grants +2 Strike Large flowers look to the sun, until their heads get to heavy and drop these seeds to the ground. Sunflower seeds are very nutty, and hide inside a shell which is very often salted. Blackbeans Type: Passive, Dark, Earth, Water Alchemy Rank: 15 Effect 1(Dark): heals a single status effect. Effect 2(Earth): Grants +3 physical endurance Effect 3(Water): Grants 1 resistance point to dark Effect 4(Add Rice): Heals +10 Hp Beans that are colored black, usually used in mixes with rice, as well as in some vegetarian recipes. Category:Equipment